


magnet.

by orphan_account



Series: formula one — ideas. [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Daniel being a little unemotional but aren't we all, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Unrequited Love, we love short stories that are terrible yes we do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: daniel always attracts the fucked up kind.---unedited.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo, Daniel Ricciardo/Jean-Eric Vergne, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Daniel Ricciardo, Nico Hulkenberg/Daniel Ricciardo
Series: formula one — ideas. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	magnet.

**Author's Note:**

> me? having Daniel ricciardo in every angsty fic even tho he's the most cheerful person ever? Heck yeah
> 
> what's up sorry I was gone for a lil but in. a k with a bad fic 
> 
> WARNINGS: implied emotional abuse, daniel isn't good with emotions but who is so we ignore that, lewis is the only one he stays with so sorry if you wanted more than that, daniel breaking up with 5 guys heck yeah

**magnet. **  


  


maybe he's a magnet. that makes sense, he's a magnet. a magnet for boys who have fucked up emotions and like to use people. maybe it's his puppy eyes and huge smile that makes people dump their emotional breakdowns onto him. yeah, that's believable, that's totally what's happening.

  


but daniel is sick of it. he's not mean, he's not cruel enough to leave as soon as the emotions come out. maybe that's what makes him cruel, he let's people trust in him and then he leaves. but, in daniel's own opinion, he doesn't deserve to put up with this anymore. he's got his own problems and he's not a goddamn babysitter, he can't keep giving in just because the guy he's fucking tells him he looks pretty, he's got to get a grip.

  


so maybe he's a terrible person for leaving when jev started getting more serious, maybe he's a terrible person for breaking up with him when jev was already low with the news that daniel was going to red bull, but that's not his fault. jev wanted too much, too fast and daniel's never been able to deny people, he's too much of a people pleaser so he hurts people instead with the fake trust.

  


daniel is still scared of commitment.

  


max was a mess. he was a mess from the start but daniel was hell bent on helping him because that's what daniel has always done, help people because he might need help himself one day. but max was too loud, not in the happy, fun way that daniel liked but the way were max got frustrated easily and he yelled and he screamed and daniel sat there and he took it because maybe, just maybe, max will feel better after he yells. _right? that's how it works, right?_

  


max was painful and he hurt and daniel moved teams. daniel pretended like it was fully christian's fault for him leaving but if he was being honest, max has just an equal part in his move from red bull to renault.

  


daniel still can't get yelled out without getting teary eyed.

  


nico was fun. he had that energy to him that daniel liked. he wasn't funny like seb, he didn't get most of daniel's jokes like how max used to, he didn't have a cool accent like jev but he was nice and fun and he didn't pressure daniel into doing anything. so when daniel let himself get pressed against a wall and let himself be marked up and kissed by nico, he didn't mind, he didn't care. so they kept fucking around. nico didn't cry or yell or get mad when daniel they should stop, he'd expected it, he expected daniel to stop things. that's what daniel does. 

  


daniel doesn't like hook ups anymore.

  


charles was so much more complicated. he was young, smart, had so much going for him but he was so fucked up in the head that daniel doesn't know what he expected with charles. _you take one vacation together and suddenly that's all the kid talks about_. he's mean, he shuts out charles because he's not good at this; daniel doesn't do emotions except for happy and sometimes a little anger slips out but he doesn't do sadness, he just leaves the people who experience it because if he stays then it reminds him of the fact that he is ignoring the itching under his skin and the fear that keeps him awake. charles cries a little but he accepts that daniel just isn't into him.

  


daniel stops getting attached to rookies.

  


lewis is good. lewis is the grounding he needed and for once daniel feels like he's the one with problems and he's the one that might get left. but lewis doesn't leave him, he holds his hand when he gets too caught up in his thoughts, he smiles at him when they pass each other in the paddock and for once daniel doesn't leave the very next morning after. 

  


he's a magnet because he's just as fucked up as the others. 

**Author's Note:**

> love you Dan. if you ever read this, sorry 🤷


End file.
